


eBay Classified Ads II

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Has One Braincell™, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Ebay Classified Ads, Established Relationship, M/M, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur is once again trying to sell stuff on eBay.might be good to know "eBay Classified Ads" [pt 10 of this series] to understand this one
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	eBay Classified Ads II

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely anon who leaves me all the comments on my crack fics! <3 <3 I hope you enjoy this one  
> this might be a bit of an insider, but the braincells who are referred to here are Arthur's own. So I hope

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

There was a merciless knock at the door that woke Merlin, and thereby Arthur when his husband climbed over him to get out of bed and open the door. With a quiet sigh Arthur buried his face in his pillow again and pulled the duvet up to his chin. It was Sunday morning for god’s sake! Who on earth was bothering them at this time of the day?

He learned the answer to this sooner than he would have liked as Merlin returned only a few minutes later. “Arthur? It’s for you.”

“What? Who is it?” he groaned sleepily.

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen them. They said they wanted to buy a microscope from you? Since when do you even own microscopes, and when have you started selling them?”

“Oh god.” Arthur closed his eyes again in defeat.

Merlin shook his head. “Not your eBay Classified Ads account again. Please. Tell me that at least you have taken your crown off of it.”

“Yeah, no worries.” Arthur now sat up. “The microscope should be in the lowest drawer, would you get it?”

“I’m not your servant, prat.” Merlin rolled his eyes, but got the microscope while Arthur put on a hoodie and jogging pants. Then, the king took the microscope and went off to the door while Merlin sneaked back into bed.

When Arthur returned and crawled back into bed next to Merlin, he was already half asleep again. But Arthur didn’t get a chance to go back to sleep himself, because his husband now turned in his arms and asked: “Where did you get that microscope from now?”

“Gaius. His old one. He said he no longer needs it.”

“Right. And why on earth did you sell it?”

“To put my account to some use. After all, I’m not allowed to sell my crown, and I haven’t had a chance to sell my old swords yet as Leon always uses them for training the new recruits.”

Merlin nodded thoughtfully. “Did they say what they need the microscope for?”

Arthur shrugged. “Science research, probably. They said they were looking for brain cells.” He nuzzled his face into Merlin’s hair. “Can we go back to sleep now before the dragon wakes? Please?”


End file.
